Paper Plane, Thirteenth hill, and my story for You
by mechachan
Summary: I am Suck at Summary


Paper Plane, Thirteenth hill, and my story for You

Disclaimer: Gintama Belongs to Sorachi Hideaki

Genres: Hurt/Comfort and Friendship

Pair: GinHiji

.

.

.

.

Hijikata terdiam menatap jendela di sebuah rumah sakit. Ia sekilas melihat seorang anak lelaki berambut keriting, wajahnya tampak pucat memandangi langit biru. Menyadari kehadiran Hijikata, anak itu tersenyum kepadanya, Hijikata membalasnya. Ia menulis di selembar kertas, kemudian menulis sesuatu di dalamnya, sesudah menulis, ia membentuk kertas itu menjadi sebuah pesawat kertas.

Hijikata menengok ke kiri-kanan, setelah memastikan bahwa tidak akan melihatnya, ia melempar pesawat kertas itu ke jendela tadi.

Anak lelaki berambut perak itu mengambil pesawat kertas yang menyangkut di ambang jendela, ia pun membaca surat itu.

_Hai, aku Hijikata Toushirou._

_Siapa namamu? Aku ingin berteman denganmu. Apa boleh? _

Anak lelaki itu mengambil selembar kertas dan menulis sesuatu di dalamnya, sama seperti yang Hijikata lakukan, ia membuatnya menjadi sebuah pesawat kertas. Kemudian ia melempar pesawat kertas itu keluar. Hijikata menyambutnya. Ia segera berlari menghampiri kertas itu.

_Hai juga, namaku Sakata Gintoki. Salam kenal!_

_Tentu saja kau boleh berteman denganku, aku akan sangat senang. _

Senyum lebar terlukis di wajah Hijikata, kemudian ia mendongak ke atas, anak berambut perak bernama Gintoki itu sedang tersenyum padanya. Hijikata kembali menulis di selembar kertas, dan membuatnya menjadi sebuah pesawat kertas.

Gintoki menangkap pesawat kertas yang di kirim Hijikata.

_Kenapa kau tidak keluar? Di sini menyenangkan! Udaranya segar dan juga rumput-rumputnya segar._

_Kau pasti suka! Jangan tiduran terus di rumah sakit! Ayo kita bermain!_

Senyum Gintoki menghilang, ia kemudian memandangi Hijikata yang sedang asyik bermain di halaman itu. Ia membalas surat Hijikata.

_Maaf, aku tidak bisa keluar. Dokter melarangku, tubuhku ini lemah, dan aku mudah terserang penyakit. Makanya aku tidak pernah lagi keluar dari sini._

Hijikata kemudian mengirimkan sebuah surat lagi.

_Bagaimana jika aku yang ke atas? _

_Aku bisa menceritakan hal yang terjadi di luar sini jika kau mau._

Gintoi tersenyum ketika membaca surat dari Hijikata. Tak lama kemudian, tampak seorang anak yang bersusah payah menggapai jendelanya. Ia membantunya dengan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Hai! Aku Hijikata Toushirou!" Hijikata mengulurkan tangannya, ia duduk di kusen jendela.

"Ah...bukannya kita sudah berkenalan, tadi?" tanya Gintoki, Hijikata hanya nyengir.

"Hehehe...sayang sekali, ya...kau tidak bisa keluar, padahal diluar itu asyik dan menyenangkan!"

"Benarkah? Aku sih tidak tahu dunia luar seperti apa, aku hanya bisa melihatnya dari jendela ini" ujar Gintoki dengan wajah sendu. Hijikata terdiam.

"Kau mau mendengar ceritaku tentang dunia luar? Aku bisa menceritakannya!" Gintoki mengangguk. Hijikata mulai bercerita, sesekali Gintoki tertawa geli mendengar cerita Hijikata.

Semenjak itu, mereka berteman baik. Setiap hari ia selalu mengunjungi Gintoki sambil terkadang membawa mayones kesukaannya dan ujungnya ia sendiri yang memakannya.

"Hei, Gin. Kau mau memanjat ke tiga belas gunung utara bersama ku?" tanya Hijikata suatu hari.

"Eh-eh? Benarkah? Aku mau, tetapi..." Gintoki menunduk. "Tenang saja! Aku akan menggendongmu, nanti!"

"Tapi apa kau tidak keberatan saat menggendongku nanti?" tanya Gintoki.

"Tenang saja! Aku ini, kan kuat!" Hijikata menepuk dadanya bangga.

"Akan kujemput kau besok pagi, ya!" Hijikata melompat turun dari jendela. Gintoki sebenarnya ingin menolak, tetapi disisi lain ia ingin melihat dunia luar.

"Hah...tak apalah kalau Cuma sekali" gumam Gintoki.

"Hei, apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Gintoki. Hijikata mengangguk, "Ayo cepat naik ke punggungku!"

Gintoki dengan ragu naik ke punggung Hijikata, Hijikata memegang kaki Gintoki erat agar ia tidak jatuh.

"Ayo kita kebukit pertama!" seru Hijikata, ia segera berlari ke arah bukit itu sambil terus menggendong Gintoki.

Hari sudah sore, Hijikata berusaha memanjat bukit itu, bukit terakhir. Dengan bermandikan keringat dan rasa lelah yang menyelimuti dirinya, Hijikata terus berusaha memanjatnya.

"Gin...lihat...aku...berhasil..." ujar Hijikata dengan nafas terengah-engah. "Gin?!" Hijikata melirik sahabatnya, wajahnyapucat pasi, bahkan lebih pucat dari sebelumnya, keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya.

"Gintoki?!" Hijikata bergegas meninggalkan bukit dan mengembalikan Gintoki ke rumah sakit.

Setelah bersusah payah, akhirnya Hijikata berhasil menggapai jendela rumah sakit tempat Gintoki di rawat.

Ia menemukan seorang pria dewasa dengan rambut panjang tengah khawatir. Hijikata dengan takut-takut meletakkan Gintoki di atas kasurnya, ia hendak meninggalkan ruangan namun batal ketika pria itu memegang tangannya, ia kelihatan marah besar.

"Menurutmu apa yang kau lakukan!? Hah!?" hardiknya kasar, Hijikata hanya menunduk, ia takut untuk menjelaskannya. Ia tahu Gintoki itu sedang sakit, ia hanya ingin menunjukkan bagaimana rupa dari dunia luar itu.

Gintoki yang mendengar hardikkan pria itu terbangun, ia ingin berdiri dan mencegah pria itu menampar Hijikata, tetapi tubuhnya terlalu lemah untuk berdiri sekalipun.

"Pa...man..." panggil Gintoki pelan, suaranya terdengar sangat lirih. "Itu...buk...an...salah...Toushi..."

"Gin..." ujar Hijikata, air matanya ingin keluar. "Pa...man...Zu...ra...itu...bu...kan...sa...lah...Toushi..."

"Pergi kau!" usir paman Gintoki yang bernama Katsura itu. Hijikata dengan air mata mengalir keluar dan turun dari jendela itu. Disaat ia hendak turun, ia sempat melirik Gintoki, ia tidak sadarkan diri. Ia merasa semua ini salahnya, Gintoki tidak akan seperti ini jika ia tidak mengajaknya untuk ke bukit itu.

Pada hari selanjutnya, Hijikata tidak pernah lagi memanjat ke jendela itu untuk melihat Gintoki, ia takut. Sementara Gintoki sendiri kondisinya makin melemah, dan waktunya untuk hidup hanya tinggal menghitung hari. Meski begitu, ia tetap menunggu Hijikata seperti biasa.

"Hari ini dia tidak datang lagi, yah..." gumam Gintoki, ia memandangi jendela berharap ada Hijikata yang selalu duduk disitu dan bercerita tentang dunia luar padanya.

Hijikata duduk sendirian di bawah pohon, ia sibuk menulis-nulis di tanah dengan sebuah ranting. Ia memandang jendela yang dulu selalu di datanginya. Tempat dimana ia selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Gintoki.

"Hah...sedang apa dia di sana? Aku jadi ingin bertemu dengannya" gumamnya sambil menulis di tanah asal-asalan. Hijikata menjadi ingin bertemu dengan Gintoki, ia diam-diam memanjat jendela rumah sakit itu untuk melihat Gintoki. Ia bersembunyi agar Gintoki tidak mengetahui keberadaannya.

Bertapa terkejutnya Hijikata ketika melihat sahabatnya terbaring lemah di kasur, selang oksigen tersambung ke hidungnya, ia melihat detak jantungnya terlihat sangat lemah.

"Gin..." panggil Hijikata perlahan. Gintoki berusaha membuka matanya, ia tersenyum saat melihat Hijikata di sampingnya.

"Toushi...lama tidak bertemu" Gintoki tersenyum, sementara Hijikata duduk di sampingnya sambil menundukkan kepala. Ia tidak berani memandang Gintoki.

"Gin...aku minta maaf...aku yang membuatmu begini..." ujar Hijikata. Gintoki tersenyum sekali lagi.

"Tidak. Itu bukan salahmu. Aku senang bisa melihat dunia luar secara langsung" ujar Gintoki. Hijikata menggenggam tangan Gintoki.

"Hei, Toushi, aku ingin mendengar ceritamu sekali lagi, kumohon." Ujar Gin lemah. Hijikata mengangguk dan mulai bercerita. Gintoki mendengarnya dengan baik, tanpa berkata apa-apa. Hijikata terus bercerita sambil mengenggam erat tangan Gintoki. Sampai akhirnya ia menyadari, tubuh Gintoki mulai menjadi dingin, detak jantungnya perlahan-lahan berhenti. Hijikata berhenti bercerita.

"Hei...Gin! hei! Jangan bercanda! Gin!" panggil Hijikata berulang kali, namun tidak ada balasan. Gintoki meninggal dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

"Gin! Gin!" Hijikata berulang kali memanggil-manggil Gintoki sambil terus meraung-raung.

"Zura, siapa dia?" tanya seorang gadis dengan gaya chinese. Kagura.

"Zura Janai! Katsura da! Dan...Entahlah. Tetapi Gintoki selalu menunggunya di depan jendela itu"

"Gin-chan..." isak Kagura. Sementara Hijikata memanggil-manggil nama Gintoki berharap agar orang itu bangun dan menampakkan senyumnya.

"Hei Gin...bagaimana kabarmu?" seorang pria meletakkan sebuah buket bunga dan memandang nisan di depannya lekat-lekat.

"Gin, hari ini kau berulang tahun, kan? Hari ini tanggal 10 Oktober dan aku berikan ini sebagai hadiah" pria itu, Hijikata, meletakkan selembar kertas diatas makam itu.

"Jaa nee. Aku pergi dulu, Gin" kemudian Hijikata keluar dari area pemakaman tersebut, angin bertiup kencang dan menerbangkan kertas itu.

Seorang pria berambut keriting dengan mata yang tampak seperti ikan mati membukanya.

"Ceritamu bagus seperti biasa, Toushi..."

Owari

Halo! Saya newbie di Fandom Gintama! Mohon maaf jika tokoh-tokoh di fic ini OOC, ini demi kelancaran cerita. Dan maklum jika ada banyak kesalahan, saya masih baru disini, jadi agak-agak grogi. Dan, pertamanya saya bingung gimana cara manggilnya, soalnya mereka berdua manggilnya dengan sebutan "Mayonesse Addict" atau "Sweet Freak" itu yang saya tahu. Saya gak terlalu hafal.

Maka, saya ambil dari Kondo-san, yaitu "Toushi" dan juga, panggilan untuk Gintoki itu "Gin" sama seperti kagura dan Shinpachi. *Maaf kalau ini tidak penting*


End file.
